I Hate You Because I Love You
by ChanPark
Summary: Chanyeol masih mencintai Baekhyun namun dia terlalu sakit akan kenangan pahitnya./ChanBaek,HunBaek,ChanHan in HERE! Sesudah baca wajib REVIEW! kkk
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : I Hate You, Because I Love You (Chapter 1)

Author : ChanPark

Genre : Yaoi, Sad, Romance, angst, Friend-ship

Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Note :

Annyeong reader, ChanPark imnida. Saya author baru disini jadi maklumilah jika bahasa saya yang jelek ^^ Tapi ini murni hasil karya saya.

**Yang gak suka yaoi mungkin jangan baca saja!**

AUTHOR POV

Pagi hari di Seoul National High School tampak ramai delewati para siswa. Seseorang namja cantik melangkahkan kakinya menuju koridor sekolah. Namja cantik itu Byun Baekhyun, namja pintar dan suaranya yanh merdu membuat orang iri padanya. Ia juga tak punya teman selain Sehun saat ini karena siswa lain rasa para sosaengnim selalu pilih kasih pada Baekhyun. Yang membuat dia sangat terpukul ketika orang yang selalu menjaga, menyayangi dan mencintai Baekhyun kini menjauh dan membencinya. Dia, Park Chanyeol sang bintang di sekolah. Menjauhinya karena kesalah fahaman.

Flashback

Sehun melihat Baekhyun sedang kususahan mengambil buku di rak paling atas.

"Perlu kubantu Baekhyun-sshi ?" Tanya Sehun dengan senang hati.

"Tentu saja.. Pegang saja kursinya supaya aku tidak jatuh." Baekhyun terus mencoba membawa buku dengan bantuan kursi namun tetap saja tak sampai oleh kedua tangan Baekhyun.

"Hati-hati Baekhyun-sshi. Rak itu terlalu tinggi"

"Ne. Tenang saja ini tidak terlalu .. aaaaaaa…"

'Chuu'

Baekhyun jatuh dari kursi itu dengan tidak sengaja menindih Sehun. Bibir mereka bersentuhan, mata mereka pun saling bertatapan.

"Baekhyunnie.. Baekhyun.. Baek—" Chanyeol yang saat itu mencari Baekhyun terkejut dengan adegan berlari menjauh dari perpustakaan. Baekhyun yang menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol langsung melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Sehun dan beranjak mengejar Chanyeol.

"Yeolliie.. aku bias jelaskan, ta..tadi aku hanya.."

"Apa lagi yang harus di jelaskan ? Sudah jelas di mataku kan ? Kau dan diaaa… arrrghhh sudahlah aku rasa aku bukan namja yang baik untukmu. Dan aku rasa aku perlu menjauhimu agar kau bahagia dengan namja itu. Chukkae kau tlah membuatku sakit seperti ini" Chanyeol berlalu dari hadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya bias mematung mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

Flashback end.

'Bruukk…'

Seseorang menabrak Baekhyun dari belakang sampai Baekhyun tersungkur ke depan. Baekhyun mecoba kembali berdiri dengan sendirinya dan terlihat jelas orang yang tadi menubruknya dari belakang berjalan memunggungi nya.

"Yeol- yeollie.." Baekhyun mencoba menahan air mata yang hendak jatuh dipipinya. Memori yang hendak saja ia akan buang jauh kini menghantuinya kembali.

"Aisssh uljima Baekkie.." Baekhyun meneruskan langkah kakinya menuju kelas.

Baekhyun POV

Hari ini aku bertemu dengannya lagi. Rasa ini bukan menjadi hilang namun aku semakin mencintai Park Chanyeol. Sejak kejadian di perpustakaan dan dia memutuskan hubunganku dengannya, Chanyeol menghindar dariku, kurasa dia membenciku. Dia kira aku menghianatinya.. Huffttt… Park Chanyeol sepertinya sudah membuatku gila.

.

.

.

"Pelajaran kali ini sudah selesai, kalian boleh istirahat. Ah ne, Baekhyunnie kau datang keruanganku nanti." Kim sosaengnim mengakhiri pelajaran Musik dan kembali menuju ruangannya.

"Huhh, lagi lagi si anak kesayangan. Apa murid lain disini tidak berguna? Padahal banyak yang lebih pintar dan kaya darinya."

"Ne, dia hanya murid beasiswa. Padahal apa pintarnya dia? Biasa saja." Murid yang berhamburan keluar kelas itu sudah terbiasa membicaranku, walaupun itu samar samar, tapi terdengar seolah mereka iri padaku.

Seperti yang Kim sosaengnim perintahkan, aku menuju ruangannya. Mungkinkah Sosaengnim akan memarahiku karena aku kurang memperhatikan guru guru belakangan ini? Aishh.. sudahlah ByunBaek jangan berfikir hal negative.

"Yaaakkk.. Sosaengnim kenapa harus aku dengannya sih? Anni, aku takmau."

"Wae Chanyeollie, biasanya kau selalu kegirangan jika diberi tawaran mengikuti perlombaan seperti ini dengannya?"

"Sekeras sosaengnim membujukku pun aku tidak mau! Arraseo?"

Dari balik pintu aku jelas mendengar suara itu. Chanyeol, dia menolak untuk berlomba denganku. App.. apa benar dia sudah menolaknya. Langkah kaki terdengar makin jelas, dan kini terlihatlah sosok tampan itu. Dia melirikku kemudian melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

"Yeoll—" aku memberanikan diri memanggilnya. Dia berhenti seiring aku memanggilnya tadi.

"Apa kau membenciku?" Dia pun berbalik badan menghada padaku.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu Byun Baekhyun? Apa pedulimu jika aku membencimu? Kau kan yang membuatku mebencimu?" Chanyeol dengan sangat kasar menjawab pertanyaanku itu.

"Mian untuk kejadian itu—"

"Sudah cukup Baekhyun jangan pernah membicaraan kejadian itu. Dan aku rasa kau menikmati ciuman itu. Aku hanya memperingatkan untuk tak berbuat mesum saja di sekolah. Ne ?" Dia kembali meneruskan langkahnya.

"Tapi itu tidak benar Yeollie"

"Sudahlah anggap saja kita tak pernah mengenal dan kita tak pernah berpacaran. Arra ?"

Lagi lagi seperti ini. Chanyeol yang kini membenci Baekhyun, Chanyeol yang menjauh dari Baekhyun. Perlahan air mata menetes dari pelupuk mataku, sudah kuduga aku akan menangis seperti jika mengingatnya kini sudah jauh membenciku dibanding dulu yang selalu menjagaku.

"Baekhyun, waeyo?" Kim sosaengnim tiba tiba memegang lenganku.

"Gwaenchanna, sudah seharusnya sosaengnim tidak mengajakku mengikuti perlombaan ini bersama Chanyeol."

.

.

.

"Annyeong Baekkie hyung.. Baekkie hyung waeyo? Kau menangis ne?" Sehun tiba tiba datang dan langsung duduk dihadapanku. Semenjak kejadian itu, Sehun merasa bersalah dan sekarang hamper setiap saat dia menemaniku.

"Gwaenchanna. Tadi hanya kelilipan…"

"Perlu aku tiup?" tawarnya.

"Aishh…. Tidak usah Hunnie, ini tidak terlalu perih."

Sehun heran melihat tingkahku yang begitu terlihat berbohong.

"Baekkie, kau berbohong kan? Jujur saya. Kau ingat janjiku, aku akan melindungimu setelah Chanyeol membencimu seperti ini. Dan—itu semua salahku. Mianhae " Sehun menundukkan kepala. Terlihat raut wjah kecewa darinya.

Author POV

"Anniya Sehun, seharusnya aku tidak ceroboh saat itu. Jadi jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri ne?" Baekhyun tersenyum walaupun sebenarnya senyuman palsu yang ia perlihatkan.

"Kau tau tidak, Kim Jongin si mesum itu dhukum Jung sosaengnim karna tertangkap basah sedang melihat video yadong dikelas, akhirnya dia dihukum menulis kata Kkaemjjong tidak akan mesum lagi" Sehun tertawa.

"jinjja?" Mereka pun tertawa bersama.

(Other Side)

Dari arah lain namja jangkung sedang memperhatikan 2 namja tadi.

"_Ini sandiwara kan? Kukira namja itu memang hanya menolong Baekhyun pada saat itu. Nyatanya saat ini dia sedang bersamanya! Dasar kalian munafik. Memang harusnya aku membenci Bakhyun" _–Chanyeol dalam hati

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menjauh penglihatan yang membuat hatinya panas. Chanyeol membenci Baekhyun itu memang benar. Benar-benar salah. Karena nyatanya Chanyeol masih mencintai Baekhyun saat itu, dengan cara pura pura membencinya mungkin bisa melupakannya.

.

.

.

"Katanya murid baru itu cantik ne, walau dia namja."

"sepertinya dia akan sangat terkenal di sekolah ini."

"Daripada si anak kesayangan itu…"

"Ne. aku setuju. Si anak kesayangan itu hanya cari perhatian saja."

"Untung saja Park Chanyeol si bintang sekolah itu sudah memutuskan hubungan dengannya"

Cacian dan hinaan terdengar jelas di telinga Baekhyun saat itu. Mereka menyadari akan kehadiran Baekhyun disana. Mereka pun sengaja membandingkan Xi Luhan dengan Baekhyun. Wait… Xi Luhan ? Nugu ?

"Annyeong, kali ini kelas kalian kedatangan murid baru."

Seseorang datang dari luar kelas bak Cinderella, tubuhnya putih, wajahnya yang cantik untuk ukuran namja. Sepertinya namja itu kalangan orang berada.

"annyeong haseyo, Xi Luhan imnida, aku pindahan dari Beijing. Bangapseumnida" Murid baru itu pun memperkenalkan diri.

"Luhan kau boleh memilih tempat dudukmu. Ah ne, disini kan hanya ada satu tempat duduk kosong. Luhan kau duduk bersama Baekhyun" dengan senang hati luhan pun duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"Annyeong Luhan imnida, semoga kita menjadi teman ne ?" ucap Luhan pada Baekhyun.

"Ne.. Baekhyun imnida senang berkenalan denganmu Luhan. "

"Baekhyun apa kau bias mengantarkanku berkeliling sekolah sesudah pulang sekolah?"

"Dengan senang hati Luhannie"

Luhan melihat pemandangan sekitar sekolah itu. Dia tampak kagum akan siswa yang bersemangat sekolah disana. Ditemani Baekhyun, Luhan pun beristirahat di kantin bersama Baekhyun. "Bagaimana Luhan-sshi? Kau tertarik terus berada disekolah ini?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Luhan tersenyum "Aku senang berada disini. Apa kau akan terus menjadi temanku Baekhyun?" Luhan berbalik Tanya sambil sambil melihat sekeliiling kantin.

Baekhyun ragu untuk menjawabnya. Jika dia katakan tidak, maka luhan akan kecewa. Dan jika dia katakan iya, dia takut Luhan akan sepertinya dimusuhi teman teman. "Aku tidak yakin—" Baekhyun menghela nafas. Tampak raut wajah Luhan yang sedikit kecewa. "Tapi aku akan berusaha. Semoga kau tidak menyesal berteman denganku."

"Tentu tidak. Kau orang pertama yang aku kenal."

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Luhan. "Baiklah, aku akan memesan makanan. Kau tunggu disini. Sebentar saja". Luhan pun tersenyum pada baekhyun dan mengangguk "Baiklah."

Luhan berdiam diri sejenak. Tak banyak orang yang dia kenal karena dia berasal dari Beijing. Suasananya pun berbeda. Luhan menyukai Beijing namun dia pun yang mendesak appanya untuk ikut bersamanya ke Seoul.

Seseorang duduk jauh dari arah barat namun sungguh membuat perhatian Luhan tertuju padanya. Tinggi, dia tinggi. Berambut ikal dan berkacamata tebal sedang duduk dan membaca buku di kursi taman sekolah di samping kantin. Kaca bening di kantin pun tak dapat menghalangi penglihatan Luhan saat itu. Dia tertarik, benar benar tertarik.

"Luhan kau sedang melihat apa?". Baekhyun mengakhiri kegiatan Luhan saat itu. Luhan yang memang sudah menyadari Baekhyun ada disana langsung mengedarkan pandangannya pada arah lain. "Aku… tidak melihat apa apa"

Luhan pun kembali menatap tempat namja tadi. Tidak ada seorang pun disana. "Heyy, siapa namja itu?"

Oke oke ini TBC ya ^^ Mind to review ?


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : I Hate You, Because I Love You (Chapter 2)

Author : ChanPark

Genre : Yaoi, Sad, Romance, angst, Friend-ship

Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Other Cast:

Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris

Note :

Annyeong reader, ChanPark is back. Maaf typo bertebaran dan bahasa yang sedikit jelek, maklum author masih belajar. Oh iya, disini semuanya se-angkatan tapi usia Sehun ya masih lebih muda dari Baekhyun dll gitu ya. Mian part Luhannya sedikit, tapi di part selanjutnya mungkin ada kok. Pasti ^^

**WARNING: TYPO(S), GAJE, ABAL, OOC.**

**IF YOU HATE YAOI, DON'T READ MY FIC!**

**Okee..**

**Ready..**

Hana..

Dul..

Set..

"_Heyy, siapa namja itu?"_

_**Chapter 2**_

Author POV

"Luhan, aku tau kau sedang memperhatikan seseorang. Katakan saja, mungkin aku bisa memberitahu nama orang itu" Baekhyun menggoda Luhan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan sesuatu.

"Aissh.. Anni aku tak memperhatikan siapaun. Kau ingin menggodaku eoh?" Baekhyun terkikik mendengar penuturan kata dari seorang temannya. Mereka terlihat akrab untuk orang yang baru saja berkenalan beberapa jam lalu. Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ckckck.. Mian Luhan aku hanya penasaran saja. Mmm… kalo memang kau tidak memperhatikan siapapun." Luhan hanya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Huhh,, Baekhyun apa ada namja tampan disekolah ini?" Luhan menanyakan sesuatu yang Baekhyun tidak duga. Terlalu kaget diapun menumpahkan kembali minuman yang ada di mulutnya.

"Ada. Dia sangat popular di kalangan siswa. Dia Pa—" Baekhyun menghentikan perkataannya saat seseorang memanggilnya.

"Baekhyun, aku mencarimu. Kau kemana saja? Aku kira kau dibully oleh teman-temanmu. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu" Orang itu duduk di sebelah Baekhyun dengan nafas terengah engah karna berlarian sedari tadi.

"Sehun aku tidak apa-apa. Kau terlalu cemas padaku."

"Yaak.. dasar kau ini tidak tau berterima kasih karena aku telah mengkhawatirkanmu. Selain itu juga aku disuruh Kim sosaengnim untuk menyuruhmu ke ruangannya."

"Haha ne ne. Luhan ini Sehun teman dekatku. Sehun ini Luhan murid baru."

"Annyeong, Luhan imnida."

"Annyeong, Sehun imnida."

"Aaah aku bisa pulang sekarang Baekhyun, lagian temanmu itu sepertinya juga ingin menemanimu keruang Kim sosaengnim. Yasudah aku pulang duluan." Luhan tersenyum meminta ijin pada Baekhyun untuk pulang.

"Gwaenchanna, kajja. Ini tidak akan lama Luhan-sshi"

"Hmm… Baiklah aku ikut."

.

.

.

"Heeey.. Lihat kau begitu tak bersemangat Chanyeol. Kau sakit?" Seseorang menepuk pundak Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di taman. "Gwaenchanna, hanya memikirkan pertandingan menyanyi itu, Kris"

"Pertandingan menyanyi atau Baekhyun yang kau pikirkan?" Chanyeol berdecak sebal. "Ckk, untuk apa aku memikirkan si pengkhianat itu. Jangan bahas orang itu lagi di depanku.." Kris tertawa "Arraseo, bukankah kau akan mengikuti pertandingan menyanyi bersamanya? Itukah yang kau pikirkan?"

"Kau itu bawel sekali Kris, sudah kukatakan jangan menyebutnya lagi." Chanyeol meninggikan suaranya, dia mulai kesal dan membanting buku buku yang ada di tangannya, berlalu meninggalkan Kris sahabatnya itu. "Sepertinya dia sangat membenci Baekhyun, ckk"

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi Bagaimana Baekhyun? Kau mau mengikuti pertandingan menyanyi itu kan? Kuharap kau mau mengkutinya Baekhyun. Karna, Yaa satu satunya murid disini hanya kau yang bisa menyanyi dengan suara indah dengan alunan gitar Chanyeol" Kim sosaengnim memohon pada Baekhyun agar dia mengikuti pertandingan menyanyi itu.

"A..Aanu sosaengnim bukannya aku tidak mau, tapi sosaengnim tau Chanyeol yang tidak mau mengikutinya denganku." Kim sosaengnim memasang raut wajah kecewa "Bagaimana sekolah kita Baekhyunnie, jika sekolah ini bukan kau yang mengalunkan suara indah itu? Kumohon.. Demi sekolah." Kim sosaengnim memegang kedua tangan Baekhyun, memohon supaya Baekhyun mau mengikuti pertandingan menyanyi itu.

"Akan aku pikirkan kembali. Baiklah aku permisi sosaengnim."

Chanyeol POV

Hufftt.. mengapa aku harus mengikuti pertandingan menyanyi lagi bersamanya? Demi tuhan aku masih mencintainya dan rencanaku membencinya akan gagal. Aigoo, frustasi sekali aku hari ini. Ya Tuhan, jika benar benar aku mengikuti lomba aku.. aku.. arghhhh… Aku mengacak ngacak rambutku, bingung dengan apa yang kupikirkan.

'_**Tok..Tok..Tok'**_

Eomma masuk mengantarkan makanan padaku. Malam ini aku tidak ikut makan malam dengan keluarga memilih untuk diam dikamar. "Makanan untuk Pangeran Park sudah datang." Eomma menyimpannya di meja samping tempat tidurku. Aku hanya tersenyum. "Waeyo Yeollie, kau ada masalah?" Eomma duduk di samping tempat tidurku. "Anniyo." Jawabku singkat.

"Apa itu menyangkut Baekhyun?"

"EOMMA SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK APA APA DAN JANGAN MEMANGGIL NAMA ITU LAGI. AKU MALAS MENDENGARNYA" Membentak eommaku karna Baekhyun, huh hari ini banyak sekali yang menyebutnya membuatku semakin sakit mendengarnya. Aku pun berlalu menuju balkon kamarku.

"Yeollie, eomma tau kau masih mencintainya kan? Kau berusaha melupakannya namun semua orang di sekitarmu selalu memanggil nama 'Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun'. Itu wajar sayang, karena mereka juga sangat kecewa tak bisa melihat kebersamaan kalian lagi, tak bisa melihat tingkah konyol kalian berdua lagi, tak bisa melihat keromantisan kalian lagi. Namun, dengan cara membencinya malah membuatmu semakin menyayanginya."

"Tapi eom—"

"Chanyeol, dengarkan, mungkin dengan bersahabat dengannya, berteman dengannya pun bisa membuatmu melupakannya, ehmm.. maksud melupakan bukan berarti menghindar darinya apa salahnya jika berteman dengannya?"

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh eomma. Melupakan bukan berarti menghindar darinya, melupakan berarti bukan harus membencinya juga. Tapi rasa sakit itu memang egois, selalu saja membujukku untuk membencinya.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari menembus kaca jendela kamar reflex aku terbangun dari tidurku bersiap siap berangkat sekolah. Seperti biasa tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali, hanya saja setelah aku memutuskan Baekhyun, tidak ada yang membangunkanku di pagi hari.

Berjalan seperti biasa memasuki koridor sekolah, para yeoja yang mengidolakanku pun memanggil manggil sepanjang perjalanan ke kelas.

"Bagaimana dengan pertandingannya, kau mau mengikutinya kan Yeol?" Kim sosaengnim berada di hadapanku sekarang. Aku hanya menggeleng. "Waeyo? Bagaimana jika jurinya tak bisa mendengar petikan gitarmu Yeol? Apa kau masih tetap dengan jawabanmu itu? Kuharap kau mau mengikutinya demi sekolah ini Park Chanyeol." Kim sosaengnim memohon padaku. "Apapun caranya agar kau mau Park Chanyeol. Bagaimana?"

"Jangan ikut sertakan namja itu untuk menjadi partner ku nanti." Aku pu berlalu dari Kim sosaengnim dan memasuki kelas.

Author POV

Baekhyun kini tengah duduk di bangkunya sambil menunggu Luhan. "Heeh, namja pabbo" Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya seraya menemui 3 yeoja yang sekarang mengelilingi dirinya. "Mworago? Aku salah apa lagi? Apa kalian kurang puas melihatku seperti ini hmm..? Apa Chanyeol lagi? Aku sudah taka da hubungan jadi kumohon jangan ganggu aku lagi, ok?" Yeoja berambut ikal itu berdecak sebal. "Luhan oppa."

"APA YANG SALAH HAH? LUHAN YANG MEMINTAKU JADI TEMANNYA!" Baekhyun pun beranjak dari kelasnya. Namun seragamnya di tarik begitu saja kemudian ditarik ke belakang oleh yeoja berambut ikal itu. Kepala Baekhyun terbentur tembok dan kemudian

BLAM

"Eghh.." Baekhyun sadar dari pingsan akibat benturan tembok itu. "Lain kali kau harus hati hati dengan yeoja yeoja itu ByunBaek hyung" Suara yang sudah tidak asing baginya.

"Se..Sehun." Sehun sedang mengobati luka yang ada di pelipis Baekhyun. "Sudah." Baekhyun tersenyum, memegang tangan Sehun "Terima sudah menjagaku Sehunnie, kau saeng yang baik" Sehun tak bergeming namun sesaat kemudian dia tersenyum "Tidak apa-apa, ini sudah kewajibanku menjagamu, dan sebagai permintaan maafku karena—" "Sudah cukup jangan bahas itu Sehun."

"Baiklah. Ahh, ne. Kau jangan masuk pelajaran pertama dulu, lebih baik kau istirahat saja. Aku kembali ke kelas ne. Tadi Luhan hyung menjengukmu tapi kau masih belum sadar. Yasudah aku pergi dulu, Jung sosaengnim selalu datang teratur." Sehun hendak memegang knop pintu. "Hey, kau lupa atau pura pura lupa kalo aku penakut?" Sehun terkikik mendengar perkataanku. "Ckk.. hmm aku akan bacakan dongeng untukmu bagaimana? Supaya kau beristirahat?"

.

.

"Waah sudah tertidur ternyata, ckck.. Baekhyun hyung cepat sekali tidur." Sehun memandangi wajah damai Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur. Memegang tangan Baekhyun. "Hyung.." Sehun menghela napas "Cepatlah lupakan Chanyeol. Ada aku hyung, aku disini mencintaimu, aku disini menjagamu. Hyung.. Cinta tak terbalaskan itu sakit ya? Hyung, aku ingin menggantikan posisi Chanyeol di hatimu, tapi susah sekali Ckck.." Sehun mengelus punggung tangan Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Dasar Kris pabbo, kenapa tidak langsung saja ke UKS mengobati lukanya? Ckk.. merepot—"

"Aah.. Maaf mengganggu." Chanyeol pun kembali menutup pintu ruang UKS. Berjalan kembali dengan santai walaupun hatinya sakit melihat kejadian tadi. "Chanyeol-sshi" Sehun menghampiri Chanyeol yang diam karena Sehun memanggil namanya. "Aku hanya menolongnya, Chanyeol."

"Tidak apa-apa, dia bukan siapa-siapa lagi." Sehun menepuk pundak Chanyeol. "Jangan seperti itu, kau masih ada dihatinya. Untuk kejadian perpustakaan, aku hanya menolongnya juga. Jangan salah paham padanya, dia tersiksa." "Aku titip dia padamu." Chanyeol pun kembali berjalan.

"Sehun, bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun apa dia baik baik saja? Hufftt… untung pelajarab pertama cepat selesai jadi bisa melihat keadaan Baekhyun" Luhan terengah engah berlari dari kelasnya menuju ruang UKS. "Dia tidur, Luhan-sshi. Tadi sempat sadar namun sepertinya badannya sangat lemas melihat tarikan si yeoja itu sangat kuat." "Syukurlah."

BaekhyunPOV

Aku terbangun. Ckk.. Seenak jidatnya Sehun meninggalkanku sendirian disini, Luhan juga tak menemaniku aishh jinja aku seperti orang yang kesusahan sendiri saja walau hanya bangun. Kulirik jam sudah waktunya istirahat, sebaiknya aku kembali ke kelas.

Wait,

Luhan? Chanyeol? Mereka baru saja keluar dari ruang Kim sosaengnim. Ap.. apa Luhan menggantikanku mengikuti pertandingan menyanyi itu? Sesak thoorr, sesak napa jadi gini ceritanya? #eeh *BackToStory. Sesak, saat kulihat Chanyeol memperlihatkan senyum nya pada Luhan. Semenjak hubunganku dan Chanyeol berakhir, dia takpernah menampakkan senyumnya lagi. Melirikku, yaa.. dia melirikku saat ini, namun lirikan tajam yang kulihat. Apa memang benar Chanyeol membenciku sekarang?

TBC..

Maaf gaje, abal, typo. Maklum baru bangun sakit ya gini, jadi rada ngawur ditambah tugas sekolah numpuk. Okaay, AKHIR KATA.

Min To Review?.^^ kkk~


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : I Hate You, Because I Love You (Chapter 3)

Author : ChanPark

Genre : Yaoi, Sad, Romance, angst, Friend-ship

Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Other Cast:

Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris

Note :

Annyeong reader, ChanPark is back. CHAPTER 3 IS UP! Oiya untuk warning disini ada Crack Pair ChanHan HunBaek kk~~ Maafkanlah author, jika ff ini gaje, abal juga. Abisnya, ff nya di ketik ngebut banget ^^

.

.

.

.

**WARNING: TYPO(S), GAJE, ABAL, OOC.**

**IF YOU HATE YAOI, DON'T READ MY FIC!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okee..**

**Ready..**

Hana..

Dul..

Set..

.

.

.

_Apa memang benar Chanyeol membenciku sekarang? _

_**Chapter 3**_

Author POV

"Luhannie" Baekhyun memanggil Luhan dengan langkah yang masih berat Baekhyun menghampiri Luhan. "Aigoo, Baekhyunnie, kenapa tak istirahat saja di UKS? Kau masih pusing." Luhan memapah Baekhyun. "Gwaenchanna, aku hanya takut ketinggalan pelajaran setelah istirahat. Sudah tidak apa-apa, aku bisa berjalan sendiri"

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun. –Apa yang dikatakan Sehun benar dia tersiksa seperti ini- pikir Chanyeol. "Kalian sudah saling mengenalkah?" Luhan memperhatikan Chanyeol yang daritadi melihat kasihan Baekhyun. "Aah.. tentu saja. Kita kan partner menyanyi sebelumnya. Bukankah seperti itu Baekhyun-sshi?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Ah ne ne, aku lupa. Baekhyun, tadi Kim sosaengnim mengajakku mengikuti pertandingan menyanyi bersama Chanyeol, tadinya aku menggantikanmu mengikuti pertandingan ini. Tapi sosaengnim mengharapkan kau juga mengikuti pertandingan ini, kau mau ya.. ya? Please?" Luhan memohon di depan Baekhyun dengan menangkupkan kedua tangannya. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Kalau bukan karena Luhan mungkin Baekhyun tak akan mengikutinya.

Studio Music room

"Yaak.. Park Chanyeol kau lama sekali" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya setelah Chanyeol memasuki studio music. Chanyeol hanya terkikik mendengar Luhan berceloteh. "Mian, Lee sosaengnim memberi tugas tambahan." "Yasudah ayo cepat latihan. Eh? Kau tidak apa-apa Baekhyunnie?"

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya setelah Luhan menyebut nama Baekhyun. "Ahh.. iyaa.. aku tidak apa-apa. Kajja kita berlatih."

Lagu Only Tears milik Infinite mengalun dengan indah dari mulut Luhan dan Baekhyun diiringi petikan gitar Chanyeol membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya akan merasa terhanyut dalam lagu tersebut.

Latihan berakhir, Baekhyun kembali ke tempat duduk nya. Chanyeol dan Luhan masih saja bergurau. –Apa mereka saling mencintai?- pikir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun POV

Pulang sekolah, aku sendiri. Latihan untuk pertandingan sangat melelahkan, apalagi saat melihat Luhan dan Chanyeol sangat dekat hatiku sangat sesak. Ah aku berfikir secepat itukah Chanyeol melupakanku? Batu yang menghalangiku iseng saja ku tendang. Namun, saat kakiku mengambil ancang-ancang ke arah belakang. Seseorang meringis kesakitan "Auhh.. Appo"

"Sehun?" Ckk.. anak ini selalu saja ada saat aku kesepian atau dalam nyengir memperlihatkan giginya yang rapi. "Ckk.. ada apa kau menghampiriku Sehun?" Sehun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya. "Tidak boleh, yasudah." Sehun hamper pergi namun tangannya kutarik kembali "Hey hey, aku hanya bercanda"

"Bagaimana?" Aku hanya mengerutkan keningku. "Maksudnya?" "Latihan itu." Aku pun memasang wajah kusut "Berjalan baik."

"Kim sosaengnim bilang kau mau mengikuti pertandingan ini karena Luhan, sementara Chanyeol meminta agar menambah seseorang." Aku hanya mengangguk. "Apa tidak berat?" Lagi lagi anak ini bertanya yang tidak kumaksud. Aku hanya melihat wajahnya menandakan aku tak mengerti. "Sudah, lupakan"

.

.

.

Bulan menampakan sinar indahnya malam ini, namun menurutku Chanyeol lebih indah dari sinar bulan, bahkan beribu ribu indah. Aku melirik frame foto di meja sebelah tempat tidurku, Mengambil dan memandanginya, disana terdapat aku sedang kaget saat Chanyeol mencium pipiku.

Flashback

"Yaa, yeollie, aku sudah bosan. Kau sibuk saja dengan kameramu itu." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol hanya terkikik membuat Baekhyun semakin kesal. "Mian chagi, pemandangan disini sangan indah."

"Yaa.. sangat indahnya sampai melupakan orang yang duduk berjam-jam disini." Baekhyun semakin kesal pada namjachingu saat ini hingga dia tak sadar Chanyeol mencium pipinya dan mengabadikan moment tersebut dengan kameranya.

"Yaakk.." Baekhyun kaget, di dalam hatinya dia sangat bahagia saat ini. Chanyeol selalu saja membuat kejutan yang dia tak tau.

Flashback end.

Hingga aku taksadar aku menitikkan air mata saat mengingat kejadian itu. Chanyeol selalu saja membuatku bahagia karena kejutan kejutan darinya. Aah, rasanya aku ingin mengulang saat saat bersamanya kembali.

Aku mengambil boneka bear disampingku. Boneka bear itu pemberian Chanyeol saat aku dan dia memulai hubungan.

Flashback

Aku dan Chanyeol sedang berada di taman sekolah, entah mengapa dia tiba tiba mengajakku bertemu berdua seperti ini. Tiba-tiba, dia menyodorkan boneka bear "Jadilah namjachinguku Byun Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu. Walaupun boneka bear ini tak semahal emas disana, tapi jika kau menerimanya mungkin ini jauh lebih berharga dari emas emas itu."

"Eh?" Baekhyun kaget. Namun dia terharu, dia bahagia, dia senang karena mungkin cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. "Ne, nado saranghaeyo"

Flashback end.

Aku menatap boneka bear yang saat ini aku namai Channie. "Hey Channie, aku merindukan orang yang memberikanmu padaku. Apakah dia juga rindu padaku? Ah, sudahlah lupakan." Aku mendekapnya, kemudian tertidur.

Author POV

"Chanyeol kau haus? Ini." Luhan memberikan sabotol air mineral pada Chanyeol. "Gomawo" Baekhyun melihat Luhan dan Chanyeol sangat sesak. Harusnya dia yang memberikan itu pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, mereka bertemu pada satu pandangan. Tapi, Chanyeol memutuskan kontak mata tersebut.

"BAEKHYUN HYUNG" Eh? Baekhyun menoleh saat seseorang memanggilnya, siapa lagi kalo bukan Sehun. "Yaak, Sehun pelankan suaramu." Sehun terkikik. "Mian. Ini aku membawakanmu yaksik, kau suka kan? Ini aku buat sendiri. Aku hebat kan?" Baekhyun terkikik kemudian. "Ne ne, kau hebat. Gomawo"

Jangan lupakan wajah Chanyeol yang memanas melihat Baekhyun bersama Sehun. –Aku terlalu egois, aku ingin membencinya namun tak mau melihatnya dengan orang lain- pikir Chanyeol.

"PARK CHANYEOL" Luhan berteriak, Chanyeol terlonjak kaget begitu pun Baekhyun dan Sehun langsung menolehkan pandangan kearah Luhan dan Chanyeol. "Yaak Luhan kecilkan suaramu, kau membuatku jantungan kali ini" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya, Chanyeol terkikik. "Kau bahkan lebih cantik seperti itu."

DEG

Suara jantung siapa ini? Aah, sepertinya ini jantung Baekhyun. _"Ya Tuhan, aku tidak salah dengarkan? Chanyeol berkata seperti itu pada Luhan? Apa dia mencintai Luhan?" pikirnya dalam hati._

Dan, jangan lupakan Luhan dengan wajah yang memerah semerah tomat memalingkan wajahnya dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkikik geli melihat Luhan. "Yaak..Kau menertawakanku" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya. "Kau manis."

"JANGAN MENGGODAKU PARK CHANYEOL"

.

.

.

Baekhyun POV

_Aku tahu bahwa hatiku berada dimanapun kau pergi_

_Cukup dekat napas kita bahkan tersentuh_

_Selalu di tempat yang sama_

Park Chanyeol, apa kau tidak puas melihatku menderita? Apa kau sangat membenciku seperti ini? Jujur, aku membencimu saat ini Park Chanyeol, aku membencimu saat kau dekat dengan membencimu saat kau menggoda Luhan. Aku membencimu apapun itu jika menyangkut kau dengannya. Bodoh kau! Kau bodoh tak peka pada perasaanku! Park Chanyeol kau membuatku menangis sekali lagi.

Grep

Seseorang memelukku. "Uljimma. Kau tidak manis lagi jika seperti itu." Sehun, dia selalu datang saat aku memang sedang seperti ini. "Sehun?" Dia menyeka air mataku. "Berhenti menangisinya Baekhyun hyung. Tersenyumlah untukku." Aku pun tersenyum. Anak ini, seperti penguntitku saja.

"Hari sudah malam hyung, kau terus saja seperti ini daritadi? Mengapa tak mengabariku hmm..? Kau bisa melampiaskan kekesalanmu padaku. Huh, Chanyeol taktau ada hyung yang tulus menyayanginya, malah mengumbar kemesraan dekatmu sopan sekali. Padahal cantikan kau dari namja tadi juga."

"Gombal." Sehun terkikik. "Memang benar adanya." Kamipun melihat langit bersama.

.

.

.

"Yaak.. Luhan memang cocok dengan Chanyeol."

"Tentu si anak emas itu."

"Dia hanya akan mengganggu duet Luhan dengan Chanyeol"

Pagi hari saja sudah kudengar ocehan dari mulut orang orang sekitar sekolah. Apa benar aku mengganggu mereka? Apa benar aku tak cocok dengan Chanyeol? Sudahlah lupakan.

"Baekhyun." Luhan melambaikan tangan padaku. Dia segera menghampiriku dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa. "Kau menjauhiku."

Aku mengerutkan alis "Hey sejak kapan? Kita kan selalu bersama Luhannie" Luhan tertawa. "Baiklah, aku hanya bercanda."

Kami melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelas. "Aku ingin bercerita, Baekkie.".Tiba tiba saja seorang Luhan yang tadinya tertutup bercerita kali ini. "Oke, aku akan mendengarkannya." Tanpa disadari kami sudah sampai di depan kelas. Menyimpan tas masing masing.

"Kau tau, yang ku perhatikan di kantin saat pertama masuk itu Park Chanyeol"

Degg..

Kumohon aku salah dengar Tuhan. Luhan tidak boleh mencintai Chanyeol.

"Lalu?"

"Senang sekali bisa mengikuti pertandingan menyanyi bersamanya. Ahh, kurasa aku menyukainya."

TBC

Mian gaje abal dan sebagainya. Ini ff nya ngebut bikinya.

Oke, AKHIR KATA

MIND TO REVIEW?


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : I Hate You, Because I Love You (Chapter 4)

Author : ChanPark

Genre : Yaoi, Sad, Romance, angst, Friend-ship

Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Other Cast:

Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris

Note :

Annyeong reader, ChanPark is back. CHAPTER 4 IS UP! Oiya untuk warning disini ada Crack Pair ChanHan HunBaek kk~~ Maafkanlah author, jika ff ini gaje, abal juga. Abisnya, ff nya di ketik ngebut banget ^^

.

.

.

.

**WARNING: TYPO(S), GAJE, ABAL, OOC.**

**IF YOU HATE YAOI, DON'T READ MY FIC!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okee..**

**.**

**.**

**Ready..**

**.**

**.**

Hana..

.

.

.

Dul..

.

.

.

.

Set..

.

.

.

**Chapter 3**

"_Senang sekali bisa mengikuti pertandingan menyanyi bersamanya. Ahh, kurasa aku menyukainya."_

**CHAPTER 4**

.

.

.

.

.

Autor POV

_Melupakan Chanyeol sama saja menunggu dunia ini hancur_

_Menjauhi Luhan sama saja menunggu Baekhyun tak ada di dunia ini_

Hal ini membuat Baekhyun sedih, pasalnya orang terdekatnya menyukai orang yang Baekhyun sayangi, Dia tak bisa menjauhi Luhan, tapi dia juga tak bisa melupakan Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berjalan pulang dengan beberapa pikiran, Baekhyun bukanlah orang yang senang dengan permusuhan, bagaimana bisa dia menjauhi Luhan? Disisi lain dia tak bisa melupakan orang yang selama ini dia sayangi.

"Sendiri hyung?" Seseorang menyadarkan Baekhyun dari semua pikirannya. "Sehun?" Lagi lagi. "Waeyo? Ada masalah hyung? Kenapa tak cerita?" Beberapa pertanyaan dilontarkan Sehun, Sehun berfikir mungkin Chanyeol. Dan benar, "Chanyeol."

"Luhan menyukai Chanyeol, Hun" Apa? Luhan? Chanyeol? Sehun tau sekarang masalah yang dihadapi Baekhyun. Mungkin sudah saat Sehun mengungkapkan apa yang dia rasakan.

"Hyung.." Sehun membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun sehingga membuat mereka kini berhadapan, memegang tangan Baekhyun. "Saranghae, lupakan Park Chanyeol hyung. Aku akan menghapus semua luka yang dia buat dan mengukir kebahagiaan bersamamu hyung. Hyung, aku tau mungkin dalam waktu dekat ini kau belum bisa melupakannya. Tapi percayalah, kau bisa melupakannya dan bisa menerimaku di hatimu, dan aku akan memahami saat kau belum bisa melupakannya."

Baekhyun tak bergeming, dia diam, tak menjawab apapun. Beberapa pikiran kemudian menghantui pikirannya kembali, Baekhyun berfikir bagaimana jika dia tak bisa melupakan Chanyeol, ah atau dia berfikir mungkin dengan menerima Sehun membuat dia melupakan Park Chanyeol.

Dan, Baekhyun mengangguk, dia menerima Sehun. Yah memang sesungguhnya dia masih ragu, tapi fikiran yang kedua membuat dia memilih menerima Sehun.

"Jeongmal?" Sehun tak percaya apa yang terjadi barusan. Baekhyun mengangguk? Baekhyun menerimanya kah? Baekhyun mengangguk kembali. Sehun memeluk Baekhyun "Semogakau bisa merelakan Chanyeol untuk Luhan hyung. Dengan begini juga kau bisa lebih baik hyung."

Kejadian Sehun menyatakan perasaan pada Baekhyun membuat seseorang di seberang sana terperangah, kaget, sedih, menyesal.

"_Aku tau ini akan terjadi, maafkan aku ByunBaekhyun, aku menyesal." _Seseorang tersenyum masam dan berjalan kembali.

Chanyeol POV

_Senyummu bersinar seperti emas._

_Tapi caramu berbicara terasa begitu dingin._

_Seiring berjalannya waktu, kamu menjadi lebih baik_

_Kurasa karma telah mengikutiku_

Bodoh, Park Chanyeol pabbo, Park Chanyeol bodoh. Mengapa aku seperti ini? Hah.. Baekhyun Baekhyun Baekhyun, aku masih mencintaimu hey dengar aku! Ternyata aku berusaha membencinya pun membuatku semakin drop seperti ini. Aku menyesal Baekhyun, aku menyesal.

'**Drrt..drrtt'**

Handphoneku bergetar, mungkinkah Baekhyun? Ah, sepertinya pikiranku tentangnya membuatku frustasi seperti ini.

Eh? Luhan? Untuk apa dia menelponku?

"Yobeseyo.."

"Chanyeol, kau tau? Sehun dan Baekhyun resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kau harus mengucapkan selamat pada mereka. Setelah sekian lama mereka dekat." Drop, perkataan Luhan membuatku semakin drop.

"Benarkah? Yah sepertinya aku harus mengucapkannya besok di sekolah." Aku berpura pura tak tau.

"Hmm.. itu pasti. Hah, aku juga ingin memiliki orang yang aku suka."

"Nugu?"

"Secret."

'**tutt..tutt..'**

Eh? Mati? Luhan mematikan telponnya? Ckk.. dasar anak itu. Hahh, lagi lagi pikiranku tertuju pada Baekhyun. "BYUN BAEKHYUN SARANGHAE! AKU MENYESAL MEMUTUSKANMU!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pelajaran berakhir itu berarti latihan akan segera dimulai. Dan berarti aku akan bertemu orang yang saat ini menyandang sebagai **kekasih Oh Sehun. **Aku berjalan malas menuju studio music. Seseorang yang berpasasan denganku saat menuju studio terlihat khawatir, ckk..

'**Cklek'**

Sebuah pemandangan yang tidak ingin aku lihat. Oh tuhan, kuatkan aku melihat. Sehun, menyuapi Byun Baekhyun. Apakah ini karma untukku? Sungguh jika bisa aku mengulang waktu, kumohon kembalikan waktu saat aku dan Baekhyun masih menjalin hubungan.

"Lama sekali kau, Park Chanyeol. Ah, cepat ucapkan selamat pada mereka. Kau ingat kan yang semalam?" Luhan mendorong dorongku menuju tempat Baekhyun dan Sehun. Dan tepat, aku berada persis di depan Baekhyun dan Sehun. "Chukkae untuk hubungan kalian. Kalian memang serasi." Sejujurnya aku malas mengatakan ini jika Luhan tak memaksaku. Dan omo, Baekhyun tersenyum?

"Gomawo, Chanyeol. Doakan kami agar tak pernah terjadi kesalah pahaman."

Degg.. kau bilang apa Baekhyun? Apa kata kata 'kesalahpahaman' itu untukku? Dan kata kata tadi bermaksud untuk menyindirku? Ahh.. kumohon maafkan aku Baekhyun, aku memang salah paham. Aku mengerti sekarang.

"Tentu saja. Kajja latihan."

"Byunnie hyung, aku pergi dulu ne. nanti setelah latihan kau ke parkiran saja. Aku menunggumu disana." Cupp.. Sehun mencium pipi Baekhyun di depanku. Ah, tak sadarkah kau Oh Sehun? Aku disini melihatnya, walaupun Baekhyun memang mantan kekasihku saja.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

"Ah, akhirnya aku bisa pulang ke rumah. Huaa, lelah sekali." Luhan menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Sepertinya dia kelelahan.

"Haaah.. kau ini, kau kan raja tidur jadi pasti ingin cepat cepat pulang." Aku sedikit membuat lelucon, walau sebenarnya memang tidak lucu.

"Yaak.. daripada kau, raja makan."

Dan, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. Setelah mengucapkan kata kata raja makan padaku, Luhan melangkahkan kakinya pergi keluar studio. Kini tinggal aku dan Baekhyun berdua diruangan yang masih membereskan bekas latihan.

Hening, kami taka da pembicaraan sedikitpun sampai aku memecah keheningan. "Baekhyun?"

"Hmm.."

"Apa.. emm.. apa kau bahagia bersama Oh Sehun?"

"Tentu saja. Dengan menjadi kekasihnya mungkin aku bisa melupakanmu. Itukan yang kau mau Park Chanyeol?"

"Hmm.. maafkan aku. Bukan aku bermaksud seperti itu, Baekhyun. Aku minta maaf."

"Apa yang bukan bermaksud Park Chanyeol? Kau ingat perkataanmu 'Anggap saja kita tak pernah berpacaran' dan aku belajar melupakanmu, kemudian menganggap kita tak pernah berpacaran." Baekhyun berlalu.

Aku terdiam, apa aku sejahat itu pada Baekhyun dulu? Baekhyun, aku menyesal, maafkan aku. Aku seperti membencimu juga karna aku ingin melupakanmu, dan pada akhirnya kau yang benar benar membenciku sekarang dengan apa yang aku perbuat sesudahnya.

.

.

.

TBC

Aaa.. kenapa ff nya jadi kayak gini? Maafkan author ne dengan chapter yang pendek ini. Jangan golok author karena disini ada HunBaek nya 6^^ Kalian tau kan siapa yang ngintip si Sehun pas nembak Baekhyun?

Tapi akhirnya ff ini tetep ChanBaek kok. Jangan golok author makanya :D

Yang baca wajib ripiw, review, coment. oiya ini balesan review saya.

#StrawBaekry: Annyeong maaf ya baru bales review di chap4 ini. makasih udah mau review, dan di chapter inilah HunBaek bersatu. haha, tapi tetep endingnya ChanBaek. Tetep ikuti ff ini gomawo ^^

#Nadin: Annyeong, makasih udah review. iya ini tetep ChanBaek kok, endingnya.

# : Annyeong, makasih udah mau review. Aag, iya nih si Yeol egios :3 *eh

#Rechel suliss: annyeong, makasih udah review. Yaak, ada sih chanhan sama hunbaaek moment nya chingu, tapi endingnya mah tetep ChanBaek ne ^^

Terus ikuti ff ini ne.

Annyeong.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.


End file.
